


DNA Donatello x Reader pt.1

by Lonewolf4151



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf4151/pseuds/Lonewolf4151
Summary: Baxter Stockman found out you have a rare form of dna and he needs it for his plan to work.





	DNA Donatello x Reader pt.1

Donnie’s pov:

It had been four days, four. He was losing his mind with worry, be hadn’t eaten,slept, or even went back to the lair for four days. You were supposed to have met him at the lair Monday night, you never showed so he called-no answer. Of course then, he went to your house -this caused his heart to drop, he started shaking and panicking. Your house was in shambles, there was broken lamps and glass everywhere. You were nowhere to be found, he had tried tracking your phone and everything he even looked at street cameras and found nothing. There was a note left where he would see it though. He didn’t recognize the handwriting and it definitely wasn’t yours.  
“ Donatello, we have your mate. You will get her back when the tests are done. Don’t look for her you won’t find her. If you try to interfere she won’t survive. “  
When he found this he could barely read it, he just saw red. The words “mate” and “tests” are the two things that he feared the most. You were his mate, turtles mated for life he had chosen you and vice versa. You were his other half you were , at times, the same person. So not seeing you for four days and hearing nothing from you was literally killing him.  
———————————————  
Friday night whenever he brought his brothers into this he could barely hold his eyes open. Leo begged him to go home Donnie fought him for awhile before agreeing. As soon as he got home he grabbed a juice box and walked to bed; as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. He had slept for what felt like minutes whenever a beeping woke him up. His eyes slowly opened finding one of his many computer monitors open. He got up slowly walking to it before sliding down into his chair. The screen was a live feed of a pitch black room; his heart began beating fast as the minutes ticked by on the screen. The room lit up as bright lights were turned on, the room was hospital like. And in the middle of the room in a hospital bed tied down was you. His eyes widened and he wanted to call out to you but he was frozen scared to move. He was scared that if he blinked you would slip away for good. “ It’s nice of you to join us Donatello. We were just about to began”, a voice spoke from somewhere in the room. Donnie was focused on you however, whenever you heard the voice your eyes opened. You immediately looked towards where the voice was and your eyes began tearing up. He wanted to pull you out of the room but he couldn’t, he wanted to hold you to his plastron but he couldn’t. He could just watch in horror as a several shadows approached you. You tried to sink back into the bed to get away but you couldn’t. Hands appeared holding you down as an I.V was started into you arm. He watched you become limp and your eyes met his through the camera. Your eyes were full of fear but he saw fire behind them. Your mouth moved but no words came out, “ I love you, Don” is what he was able to make out. The doctors walked away before this man walked over to you and faced the camera. He recognized him immediately it was Baxter Stockman. In his hand was a vile of purple/green substance. He began screaming at the screen whenever he saw this begging them not to do this. He begged them to give you back to him but they couldn’t hear. “ You might be wondering what we are going to do with your Mate. Well you see Donatello we have taken female turtle genes and mixed them with the green and purple ooze. We plan on creating more of you and (y/n) is just one of the first steps.” His eyes were pouring tears as Baxter said this. You laid on the table so still, he thought you were sleeping until your gaze landed on Baxter. He watched as a large syringe sucked up the contents of the vial before injecting it into your I.V. Soon after the screen went black.He laid his head down still crying and before he knew it he fell asleep.  
——————————————  
Your POV 

You watched, feeling very dizzy as Baxter injected the stuff into your arm. It was warm, it reminded you of a nice hot day; but then it changed it was burning. You were so dizzy however you couldn’t open your eyes or mouth to scream. Before you knew it you just felt numb and the black of your eyelids just pulled you in comforting you.Whenever you woke up you felt heavy, sore and cold. Slowly opening your eyes it was dark, you could see but you weren’t in the lab like before. You were definitely in the sewer, and you swore you could smell your Don. Trying to sit up is when you saw your body. You were a turtle, just like the boys you had a tail and everything. Taking deep breaths you looked at your arms and legs and belly and you were still a turtle. Laughing this had to be a dream right this was just too good to be true. You slowly stood, you felt heavier, and you were a lot taller than before; looking around you tried to figure out where you were. You could still smell Donnie and it weirded you out but you were happy you at least had a kind of map now. You followed your nose taking two lefts and three rights; you got to an open area and his scent was the strongest. You immediately ran to his lab finding him sitting in his chair looking at the streets. “ Don “, is all you had to say. His head snapped up immediately and he whipped around towards you.  
———————————————  
Donnie pov 

“Don” a small but full voice spoke snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around and found a tall “naked” mutant turtle. She smelt just like (y/n); that wasn’t possible though was it?” (Y/n), is that you or am I still asleep”? I said scared of the answer. She nodded and I jumped up immediately taking her into my arms. Our plastrons clicked from the force of us hitting she giggled and held me tighter. She was just under my chin now unlike before when she barely reached above my elbow. I pulled back and lead her to my lab table getting her to sit. “ (y/n) what happened, where did you go,what did they do”? I had so many unanswered questions. She met my eyes and smiled a small smile,” I really don’t know, Don. I came home to get my things and my house was a mess. I reached for my phone and it all went black. I woke up in that lab and then I woke up again close to here.” I looked he over as she talked, she has tall, she was a box turtle most definitely. Her shell was brown/ black with bright orange and yellow speckles all over. She was beautiful, the definition of a miracle. Smiling I sat observing as she tried to tell me everything. Whenever she was done we both got a shower, she is still perfect. After we ate a ton and I of course found her some clothes to wear, and then we went to my room; to get some much needed sleep and lots quality time. 

 

There might be a part two coming soon......


End file.
